Nothing Breaks Like A Heart
by Error DWN-019
Summary: Aries is sad about a miscarriage but Axl helps her through.


**Disclaimer****: **

Nothing Breaks Like A Heart Mark Ronson

**Ship pairs:** Axl and Aries

_Nothing Breaks Like A Heart..._

Aries thought as she took a sip of her wine, she couldn't deal with her life. Her bastard of a husband really hurt her.

_This world can hurt you__It cuts you deep and leaves a scar_

She didn't know why she dealt with him, after all she's been through.

_Why are you doing this to me you bastard?_ She thought as she drank her wine she didn't know she use it was empty.

_Things fall apart, but nothing breaks like a heart_

She shakes the glass side to side she knows it was annoying but she just had to do it. She couldn't deal with him, she wanted to get blackout drunk. Just to serve him right.

_And nothing breaks like a heart_

_Fuck... Fuck... **FUCK!**_ She thought as she threw the glass against the wall shattering it upon impact, she isn't gonna clean that up. She'll wait for her husband to do it.

_I heard you on the phone last night_

She wandered to her room that, of course Axl wasn't in. He was at work. She decided to walk to a room. It was visible to her but not visible to the naked eye. She looked around as she found a card Axl given her. She picked it up.

**_Dear Aries,_****_I love you so much. I know we went through a lot but to let you know I love you and I will be here for you._****_Love, Axl_**

_Fucking __Liar,_ She thought as her body convulsed she ripped the card in half as she sobbed.

"_Fuck you Axl, **Fuck**. **You**_."

_We live and die by pretty lies_

Aries laid on the floor finishing her "Meltdown" She went downstairs to get blackout drunk. She knew Axl the bastard will come home soon. They will have sex. Depending on her and his mood. Which is crappy.

She went to the cupboard where the beer and wine was, only to see a Brandy. She brandished the Brandy before drinking it. She hoped Axl will see her.

She shook her head. He'd be amateur. She laid there with her bottle of Brandi.

_You know it, oh, we both know it_

Axl Valentine walked home from work. He was going to the bakery after work. He was going to get his wife a treat. Even though she was a bit too much he still loved her.

"...Can I get frosted donuts with frosted cookies?"

Well... Sometimes he can't help it.

_These silver bullet cigarettes_

Aries laid on the floor, the bottle of Brandy in her hand, it was empty. Axl walked in. He was shocked to see his wife in her state.

"I'm such a *HIC* a fucking loser *HIC*" she sobbed as he picked her back up.

The doctors didn't know why she was like this, Axl did.

_This burning house, there's nothing left_

Aries was 21 at the time she was heavily pregnant with her and his baby. It took a year for them to conceive, but it was worth it. Sigma was the reason they had to wait. But it was worth it. Aries had to work as a navigator since she was pregnant. She didn't mind since she loved her job. One day something bad happened. She was near to give birth. She saw Douglas struggle with a box. She loved helping so she helped her coworker.

_It's smoking, we both know it._

"But your pregnant. You can't hold it..." Douglas said.

"I can do this." She said.

_But just like that we fall apart__We're broken, we're broken_

She picks it up, blood drips down her vagina, she ended up being in pain. She screams as Douglas called the hospital, Axl followed behind.

_Mmm, well nothing, nothing, nothing gon' save us now_

It turns out Aries had a miscarriage, she sobbed. Axl tried his best to help his wife. But she wouldn't listen. Now we are back in the present he helped Aries up as she was back on her feet. He cleaned her up. And hugged her.

_Well, there's broken silence__By thunder crashing in the dark (crash in the dark)_

"Shhh, its OK. I know your upset about our baby. He's in a better place." Axl rubbed her back he tried his best to help her.

_And this broken record__Spin endless circles in the bar (spin 'round in the bar)_

They ended up kissing, Aries moans as Axl made out with her, she loved the kissing, she missed this moment.

_This world can hurt you__It cuts you deep and leaves a scar._

They took off their clothes as she was happy. They both had sex, Aries came, he did to.

_Things fall apart, but nothing breaks like a heart_

Aries loved him. Maybe he isn't too bad. Her heart flutters as she went to bed, that was the best sex she ever had.

_Mhmm, and nothing breaks like a heart_

Aries woke up in the middle of the night. She sobbed. She shivered. She missed her kid. The fact that her kid is gone struck her bad, she didn't know why she missed this kid but she knew any given moment she would lose another child. She swears everything's always influenced by her, she remembered when she was in a bad mood and told Elec Man she slept with his brother Fire Man.

_We'll leave each other cold as ice_

She heard a movement in bed where Axl laid, she sighed as he moved around she looked at him before feeling sick she ran to the bathroom to puke. She groaned, she was done. She flushed the toilet and went to bed.

_And high and dry, the desert wind_

She felt her belly, she believed she's pregnant. Again, she didn't know why but she knew she's pregnant. She was nervous, and she didn't want to hurt her baby. She called in sick.

_Is blowin', is blowin'_

Axl Valentine woke up in the morning, he did his usual thing, he went to work.

_Remember what you said to me?_

His wife didn't went out the door with him as usual.

_We were drunk in love in Tennessee_

"Why aren't you coming?"

"I'm pregnant."

_And I hold it, we both know it_

His eyes widen. He felt his mood go down, he was nervous about the pregnancy, he didn't want to lose another child.

_Mmm, nothing, nothing, nothing gon' save us now_

"OK. I have to go to work. See you soon bye."

_Nothing, nothing, nothing gon' save us now_

He walks to work, she looks sad. Her heart yearns for him to work with her.

_Well, there's broken silence__By thunder crashing in the dark (crash in the dark)_

She vomits again feeling sick. She after all is pregnant.

_And this broken record__Spin endless circles in the bar (spin 'round in the bar)_

She groans as she vomits, and moans.

_This world can hurt you_

"Oh... I didn't know why I'm pregnant, I don't want to hurt myself."

_It cuts you deep and leaves a scar_

She knelt down hugging the toilet groaning.

_Things fall apart, but nothing breaks like a heart_

She gets up and laid on the bed rubbing her baby bump.

_Mhmm, and nothing breaks like a heart_

Aries sighed.

Nothing breaks like a heart

Aries walks off in the living room to watch TV.

_Mhmm, and nothing breaks like a heart_

Zero knocks on the door.

_Nothing, nothing, nothing gon' save us now__(My heart, my heart)_

Aries answers it.

"Are you OK?" Zero asked.

"I'm fine, its just that I'm pregnant, again."

"Oh." Zero hugs her.

_Nothing, nothing, nothing gon' save us now_

"Thank you." Aries said

_Well, there's broken silence__By thunder crashing in the dark (crash in the dark)_

Zero nods.

_And this broken record__Spin endless circles in the bar (spin 'round in the bar)_

"So mom, I'm being a big brother?" Zero said.

"Sure."

_This world can hurt you_

Aries smiled.

_It cuts you deep and leaves a scar_

Zero hugs her.

_Things fall apart, but nothing breaks like a heart_

Zero is the son of Aries.

_Mhmm, but nothing breaks like a heart_

Aries smiled as she hugs her son.

_But nothing breaks like a heart_

She loved everyone though.

_Mhmm, but nothing breaks like a heart_

She gave birth to a boy. Everyone was happy, her heart no longer was broken.


End file.
